This invention relates to the initiation of explosives and more particularly to a detonator firing element which, incorporated in a detonator, is suitable for use in a sequential blasting system.
In a sequential blasting system it is essential to be able to control accurately and safely the firing of each individual explosive. Attempts have been made to meet this objective by means of various forms of detonators. To the applicant's knowledge such detonators, although satisfactory in many respects, do not meet all of the following criteria: low assembly cost, low energy storage needs prior to and during detonation, stringent safety standards, accurate signaling and timing periods, and reliable fail-safe and intrinsically safe operation.